During the commercial preparation of food products, especially products for the bakery or foodservice industries, it is often desirable to cut a cake or other product into some predetermined form or shape. For example, in the case of frozen cakes, it is common for a commercial kitchen or bakery to employ hand laborers to slice the cakes into layers for further decorating or sale.
In many kitchens, a large knife is used to separate frozen cakes into layers. This technique is labor intensive and often requires extreme care to avoid injuries to kitchen personnel. Forming layers with a knife also requires a certain level of skill to ensure the layers are visually appealing.
In view of the considerations outlined above, a variety of cutting assemblies have been developed to separate cakes into layers. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,911; U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,754; U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,241; U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,844; U.S. Pat. No. 817,027; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,870. While these devices fulfill their particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices are large and cumbersome. Accordingly, they tend to consume significant space in commercial facilities. Therefore, known layer-cutters are not always adaptable to existing layouts.